Bajak
by Ms. Lana
Summary: Bukan Kiba namanya kalau tidak iseng ngebajak HP-nya Hinata. AU, OOC, Crack Pairing-SasuHina, KibaHina-friendship, Don't Like Don't Read. Read&Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Bajak**, oleh Ms. Lana a.k.a Cia

**Naruto Shippuden**, dan seluruh karakter, milik Masashi K.

**Rating T+**, untuk kata-kata kasar.

**Genre**, Humor&Friendship

**Starring:**

Uchiha Sasuke as Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata as Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba as Inuzuka Kiba

U DON'T SAY (;-_-)

and other mentioned character

**Tolong diperhatikan;** Alternate Universe, **OOC**, **OOC**, **OOC **(karena ini memang OOC jadi jangan tanya kenapa OOC ya T.T) tidak menggunakan BAHASA BAKU dan kalimat efektif (karena supaya enak dibaca. Yah, semoga saya enggak salah masukin bumbu seperti typos supaya hasilnya enak XD), menggunakan sudut pandang pengarang yang serba(sok), humor abal, crack pairing, **Don't Like Don't Read**. Gak suka sama pairnya? Saya menghargai anda yang baik yang suka atau tidak, tapi kalau anda tidak suka bahkan benci sama pairnya, simple gak usah baca dan komentar.

**Kamus kecil:**

:) = icon senyum (nenek-nenek juga tau, ye?)

:( = icon sedih

:* = icon cium *kissu~*

({}) = icon peluk

Kepo = Rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar (?)

_What's App _= Aplikasi yang bisa digunakan di hampir seluruh _gadget _seperti _Blackberry_, _iPhone_, bahkan HP-HP bermerek seperti Nokia, Samsung, DLL. Semacam BBM gitu, bebas pulsa, asalkan langganan paket internet bisa chatt-an sama orang sepuasnya ^.^ (sedikit promosi boleh ya)

Twitter: a social networking #PLAK

BBM: Blackberry Messanger #PLAKKK

Oh iya, di sini saya tidak ada unsur promosi ya._ This fic is just for fun_. Tidak ada unsur untuk promosi mengenai hal apapun yang namanya tidak saya sensor, misalnya nama tim sepak bola (spoiler), saya enggak ngerti bola jadi asal sebut tim aja. Banyak bahasa gaul, tapi berhubung saya enggak gaul jadi maaf ya kalo maksa hehe. Yaudah, selamat Menik Mati!

**Mamanya Menik**: KURANG AJAR LO!

**Author:** *kabur*

* * *

**xox**

"Haah~ capek,"

"Kita baru latihan selama 30 menit, Kiba," ujar Shino datar.

Yang dipanggil tidak menggubris. Ia malah meletakkan gitarnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Dasar pemalas.

"Se-sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, Shino-kun," ucap satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu, "ka-kalian ingin minum apa?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Apa saja, terima kasih," balas Shino.

"Ma-mau es jeruk? Teh? Air putih dingin atau biasa?" tawar gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Ya, hari ini Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino seperti biasa mengunjugi rumah Hyuuga Hinata untuk latihan seni. Kebetulan, kelompok yang diketuai Shino tersebut mendapatkan kategori seni musik yang tidak sesulit seni lukis atau seni rupa lainnya. Hinata di posisi vokalis, Kiba sebagai gitaris, dan Shino di bagian perkusi.

"Apa aja deh, terserah! Tapi es jeruk boleh tuh," katanya terserah, tapi milih juga, ye?

Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu mengangguk lalu segera turun ke bawah untuk membuatkan kedua temannya minuman. Shino yang pasrah melihat sikap malas Kiba akhirnya memilih untuk berkutik dengan buku Biologinya. Besok ulangan Biologi,_ bro_! Berbeda dengan Kiba yang santa-santai saja, ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan _Blackberry_-nya.

_Scroll scroll scroll_

Matanya berhenti pada sebuah nama di kontak BBM-nya. Uchiha Sasuke...

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat PM Sasuke. Ikon peluk...

..

..?

WTF! Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata kepada Sasuke.

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.01**  
LO JADIAN?!

Tidak ada balasan selama beberapa menit. Lelaki pecinta anjing itu cuma bisa H2C alias harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Kaya' lagi nunggu balasan dari gebetan saja, deh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke membalas. PM-nya langsung diganti menjadi 'bjk'.

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.11**  
Bajak

Kiba menghela nafas lega. Dia paling enggak sudi kalau Sasuke jadian. Dia enggak mau ditinggal jomblo sendiri! Soalnya sahabatnya yang lain, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, sudah punya pacar semua. Tinggal lah duo pemuda kesepian, Uchiha Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino? Dia sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan serangga dan buku biologi dibandingkan cewek. Jadi, do'i tidak dihitung.

Masalahnya, Sasuke itu Uchiha. Maksud? Berarti dia itu cerdas, pintar, ganteng, tajir, idaman semua wanita banget dah. Presentase untuk menggaet cewek jauh lebih besar dibandingkan seorang Inuzuka yang biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja, Sasuke saat ini lagi tidak tertarik untuk cari pacar, sedangkan Kiba obsesi banget cari pacar. Sayangnya do'i belum laku di pasaran. _Poor you, Kiba_.

Meskipun dibajak, Kiba tetap saja kesal. Ia curiga, sepertinya Sasuke lagi suka sama seseorang. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke suka nge-_tweet _aneh-aneh. Suka senyam-senyum sendiri depan laptop—antara lagi nonton bokep sama liat foto-foto _seseorang _—Suka ngeliatin seseorang... Nah! Itu dia yang membuat Kiba curiga sama Sasuke.

Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke jadi agak pendiam ketika ia dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang nongkrong di kantin. Sasuke suka enggak fokus dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan. Kedua matanya selalu menatap ke arah lain. Ke arah dimana Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten, Karin, dan Hyuuga Hinata duduk sembari bercengkrama.

Tuh, kan! Mencurigakan sekali. Pasti Sasuke lagi ngeliatin salah satu dari cewek-cewek itu, dan asumsi pertama Kiba adalah Hyuuga Hinata—sahabatnya—karena sebagian dari cewek-cewek itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Tinggal lah Hinata dan Karin yang setia dengan status jomblonya.

Bagi Hinata, jomblo itu prinsip. Bagi Karin, jomblo itu nasib!

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke dan Kiba. Bagi Sasuke, jomblo itu prinsip, sedangkan bagi Kiba jomblo itu kutukan! _Hell no_!

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.02**  
Halah, tapi lo lagi naksir sama orang kan?

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.02**  
_Not your business_

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.03**  
Hinata kan! Jujur lo ama gue, ngaku deh!

Tukas Kiba _to the point_.

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.03**  
Serius?! Demi apa lo? Yaampun~

Kiba menggerutu kesal.

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.03**  
Serius, Sas! Apa salahnya sih ngasih tau gue? Gue kan _keep secret_ orangnya, jadi gak akan gue sebarin!

Dengan berkata seperti itu sebenarnya Kiba sudah berniat untuk membocorkan...

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.04**  
Kasih tau gak yaa~

'_Brengsek_,' seandainya Sasuke di sana bersama Kiba, Kiba tidak segan-segan akan langsung menjambak dan mencakar muka _stoic _Sasuke.

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.04**  
_Fine_, _I'll find it by myself_. Liat aja lo, Uchiha *ikon marah*

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.04**  
Semangat ya :* ({})

**Inuzuka Kiba 13.05**  
NAJIS!

Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan cuek di depan orang-orang. Namun, sikapnya berbeda jika di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Seolah-olah, Sasuke membuka topengnya di depan mereka. Aslinya? Sasuke ancur banget, dah! Ngeselin kaya' sekarang ini, nih!

Hinata pun datang membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas es jeruk.

"Ayo, latihan lagi," Shino memecahkan keheningan.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kiba dan Shino kembali mengunjungi rumah Hinata. Waktu tampil tinggal dua hari lagi.

"Hinata!" terdengar panggilan dari bawah.

Menyadari itu, Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya, "Ah, se-sepertinya Hanabi-chan memanggil, a-aku permisi,"

"Heh, anak gaul, gue minjem_ iPhone_ baru lo itu dong!" ledek Kiba yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-apaan, sih? Bi-biasa aja, tau!" Hinata menatap Kiba kesal.

Kiba tertawa melihat ekspressi sahabatnya yang menggemaskan itu, "Yaudah, mana_ iPhone_-nya?" ucap Kiba seraya menekankan kata 'iPhone'. Hinata semakin kesal.

"Ta-tapi jangan bajak," Hinata menyodorkan HP barunya itu ke Kiba. Agak berat hati juga, sih. Kiba 'kan terkenal iseng dan jahil, pasti nanti_ iPhone_-nya dibajak. Berhubung Hinata tipikal orang yang tidak enak hati, akhirnya ia meminjamkan ke Kiba.

"Diusahakan," jawab Kiba inosen.

Hinata melongos lalu segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

Shino menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kiba memainkan_ iPhone_ Hinata. Kiba memang _gadget_ mania. Jika ia sudah dipertemukan dengan _gadget_, langsung deh, autisnya keluar. Serasa dunia milik sendiri. Daripada bengong sendiri, Shino memilih untuk mengintip aktifitas Kiba.

"Tuh kan, bajak," celetuk Shino setelah Kiba menulis beberapa _tweet _di akun _Twitter _Hinata yang tentunya berisi _bajakan_.

"Hehe," Kiba cuma nyengir ke arah Shino, "Lo diem-diem aja, ye?"

Shino mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Kiba membuka aplikasi _What's app_, "Ngapain buka-buka _What's app_? Itu 'kan privasi,"

"Selow lah, _bro_, gue mau ngejebak Sasuke biar ngaku kalo dia sebenarnya suka sama Hinata!" terang Kiba sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata ke nomor Sasuke, "_sent_!"

"Kau ini, ada-ada saja," Shino membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kiba, "sadis juga lo," Shino menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari tulisan Kiba, "tapi tulisannya enggak cacat kaya' gitu, lah! Pasti ketahuan,"

"Oh iya! Yah, _fail _banget!" sesal Kiba. Kiba melirik lagi tulisannya, dan itu benar-benar sangat amat teramat gagal.

**Hyuuga Hinata 14.40**  
Sa-Sasuke-kun, a-aku mau jujur. Ta-tapi Sa-Sasuke-kun jangan gimana-gimana, y-ya. Se-sebenarnya a-aku su-suka sama Sa-Sasuke-kun. Se-sejak pertama kali kenal.. :"

"Bego," Kiba mengutuk dirinya sendiri, "ini kan _What's App_! Kenapa jadi gagap juga tulisannya!" Hinata memang terkenal dengan kegagapannya, wajar saja Kiba ikutan gagap ketika sedang _menyamar _sebagai Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke membalas _bajakan_ Kiba.

**Uchiha Sasuke 14.40**  
_Nice try, Kiba. I think you should try it again, later._

ARGH! Usaha pertama. Gagal.

**Hyuuga Hinata 14.40**  
_I won't give up_!

Sebelum Hinata mengetahui isi pesan nan gagal itu, seperti biasa, Kiba menghapus _chatt history_.

Hari kedua. Kiba bersama Naruto rencananya akan menginap di rumah Sasuke berhubung kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang keluar. Ada kakaknya, sih, Itachi. Tetapi Itachi orangnya baik banget, bahkan ia suka membelikan makanan ketika teman-teman Sasuke datang untuk berkunjung. Jauh berbeda dengan adiknya yang pelit.

"Gue megang MU!" ucap Naruto semangat. Acara hari ini nobar alias nonton bola bareng. Biasa lah, cowok.

"Saik, lah! Arsenal habis hari ini!" dukung Kiba.

"_Well_, _let's see about that_," tantang Sasuke yang mendukung Arsenal.

Taruhan duit? Sudah biasa. Kali ini yang tim jagoannya kalah, keesokan hari ia harus mengenakan _jersey_ tim yang paling ia benci ke sekolah.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah fokus ke layar TV setelah beberapa menit pertandingan dimulai. Sedangkan Kiba mencuri kesempatan untuk mengobrak-abrik _Blackberry_ Sasuke, berhubung empunya tidak sadar. Ketika ia ingin membuka _Blackberry _tersebut..

"Anjir! Di-_lock_!" teriak Kiba kesal.

"_Try it again later, Kiba_," ucap Sasuke datar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya bingung. "Ada apaan, sih?"

Keesokan harinya, Kiba menggunakan cara yang sama seperti hari pertama.

"Ja-jangan bajak-bajak lagi! Ke-kemarin _Twitter_-ku di-dibajak juga, 'kan?" gerutu Hinata kesal. Ia menyerahkan _iPhone_-nya ke Kiba yang kini sedang tersenyum inosen.

"Diusahakan,"

"Tu-tuh, 'kan!" belum sempat Hinata mengambil _iPhone_-nya kembali, Hanabi sudah memanggil-manggil Hinata untuk segera turun ke bawah. Hinata akhirnya pasrah dan kembali meninggalkan Kiba sendiri di kamar. Kali ini, Shino tidak ikut latihan. Ia sedang ada urusan.

Setelah—seperti biasa—membajak akun _Twitter _Hinata. Kiba membuka _What's app_ Hinata dan mengetikkan beberapa kata ke Sasuke. Hinata yang sudah tahu sifat iseng dan jahil Kiba hanya bisa pasrah. Hinata yakin, teman-temannya sudah hafal betul ulah Kiba, saking seringnya ia membajak _Twitter_ Hinata.

**Hyuuga Hinata 13.25**  
Sasuke-kun

Oke, kali ini, Kiba harus lebih berhati-hati agar penyamarannya tidak terungkap. Hoho.

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.27**  
Ya?

**Hyuuga Hinata 13.27**  
Aku ganggu gak?

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.27**  
Enggak

'_Cih, cuek banget sih ni orang! Gue doain gak laku-laku, lo!_' rutuk Kiba dalam hati.

**Hyuuga Hinata 13.27**  
Mau ngomongin sesuatu, tapi jangan gimana-gimana ya...

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.28**  
Silahkan

**Hyuuga Hinata 13.28**  
Sebenarnya, aku mau jujur. Maaf kalau aku blak-blakkan banget, tapi aku mau langsung saja. _I have feeling for you_. Udah lama banget, mungkin sejak pertama kali aku bisa ngobrol sama kamu. Makasih ya, Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bikin aku seneng. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi bagiku Sasuke selalu bisa bikin aku tersenyum dan tertawa yang sebenarnya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Aku memang enggak pernah nunjukin, bukannya aku tidak berusaha, tetapi aku orangnya tertutup banget. _I don't expect anything from you_, aku cuma mau jujur, dan semoga setelah baca ini kita gak gimana-gimana ya... Terima kasih ya udah mau dengerin :)

Sumpah! Itu Kiba asal banget. Dia geli sendiri baca isi dari pesan itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.30**  
HAHAHA! Geli gue bacanya! _Nice try, _Kiba hahahahahahaha

'_Anjrit._'

ARGH! Gagal lagi! Kiba menjambak-jambak rambut coklatnya.

**Hyuuga Hinata 13.30**  
KOK LO BISA TAU INI DIBAJAK?!

**Uchiha Sasuke 13.30**  
_Social network_, bro

'_Shit_!' Kiba baru ingat bahwa baru saja _Twitter _Hinata ia _hack_. Sasuke pasti tahu bahwa _Twitter _Hinata dibajak Kiba. Ah, gagal lagi, gagal lagi. Lagipula, Kiba selalu menggunakan motif yang sama. Kalau tidak membajak, dia kepo _Blackberry_-nya Sasuke dan ujung-ujungnya, gagal. Huft.

Ok, Kiba nyerah.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu siapa kecengan Sasuke. Apakah Kiba harus bertanya pada Tuhan?

Entahlah, ia merasa akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali beribadah (;-_-)

.

"Ki-Kiba-kun," Kiba menolehkan kepalanya, "a-ada yang mau aku omongin,"

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Hinata bicara seserius ini. Hari ini Kiba memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Hinata, berhubung ia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa, Hinata?"

"A-ano," Hinata memainkan kedua telunjukanya—kebiasaan Hinata ketika ia sedang gugup—hal itu membuat Kiba semakin penasaran. Ditambah wajah Hinata yang sedikit merona merah, "a-aku i-ingin curhat, ta-tapi..." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak. Terlihat ia sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja intinya!" ujar Kiba penasaran setelah melahap sesuap makan siangnya.

Hinata semakin gugup dibuatnya, "ta-tapi ja-jangan disebarkan!" dan ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya," Kiba enggak janji bakal membocorkan hal ini. Tau sendiri, 'kan? Kiba mulutnya bocor kaya' ember. Namun, berhubung Kiba adalah sahabat terdekat Hinata dan sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri, ia memilih Kiba sebagai tempat curahan hatinya, "se-sebenarnya a-aku sudah lama ingin cerita ke Kiba-_kun_. Malahan, aku sebenarnya tidak mau cerita ke siapa-siapa karena aku takut malah makin _jadi_,"

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya? "Jadi?"

"I-iya, maksudku..." Hinata menelan ludah, "a-aku sudah lama su-suka sama se-seorang."

Ok, kali ini Kiba sukses tersedak. "Suka?! Sama siapa?" suara Kiba yang cukup lantang berhasil mengambil perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Ki-Kiba-_kun_, ja-jangan teriak seperti itu..." bisik Hinata malu, "de-dengarkan dulu..." Hinata menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "se-sebenarnya kami tidak begitu dekat. Ah, ja-jauh sekali, malah. Ta-tapi, entah mengapa setiap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, hatiku su-suka berdebar dengan sendirinya. Ba-bahkan a-aku suka tiba-tiba kepikiran mengenai dirinya. _Random _banget, memang. Tetapi entahlah, Kiba-_kun_. A-aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dan perasaanku ini."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"E-eh?" sebenarnya, Hinata tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memberi tahu nama orang yang sedang ia kagumi. Ia hanya mencurahkan sebagaian isi hatinya—dengan harapan ia akan merasa lebih lega setelah berbagi keluh kesahnya itu dengan orang lain. "A-ano—"

"Boleh gue tebak? Sasuke ya?" tebak Kiba _to the point_. Wajah Hinata sukses memerah setelah mendengar nama itu.

"A-a-ano, se-sebenarnya—"

"Haha, dasar lo ini," Kiba tertawa renyah sembari mengacak rambut sahabatnya itu, "santai aja, Ta. Gue tahu kok. Siapa lagi sih di antara gue sama temen-temen gue yang jarang ngobrol sama lo selain Sasuke? Lo kurang tepat nih dalam pemilihan kata-kata."

Wajah Hinata 100% memerah. Kaya' tomat! Kiba jadi pengen nyubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata, deh.

"Kok bisa, sih?" Kiba bertanya antusias, "Wajar sih, Sasuke ganteng. Tapi, ganteng saja tidak cukup! Sasuke 'kan terkenal gak asik kalau diajak bicara. Membosankan."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Y-ya, i-itu karena aku tidak begitu dengat dengannya. Ta-tapi, aku lihat ketika Sasuke-_kun_ bersama Kiba-_kun _atau Sai-_kun _atau Naruto-_kun_, bahkan Sakura_-chan _dan Ino-_chan_, ia sering tertawa dan kelihatannya kalian asik sekali," Hmm, benar juga. Hinata memang tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan teman-teman dekat Sasuke. Hinata iri dengan mereka yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke.

Kiba mengerti. Hinata hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, tetapi ia bingung harus memulai dari mana dan bagaimana. Kiba mengenal sikap Hinata. Ia tipikal gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Hinata sangatlah tertutup. Kalau Hinata tidak pernah bercerita pada Kiba, Kiba tidak akan pernah tahu masalah-masalah apa saja yang tengah gadis berambut indigo itu hadapi. Jika tidak didorong, Hinata tidak akan pernah membuka mulutnya.

"La-lalu a-aku harus bagaimana?" raut wajahnya berubah kecewa, "A-aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendekatinya. Ka-karena itu, a-aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Tenten-_chan_. Aku takut, jika aku menceritakan masalah ini, perasaanku terhadap Sasuke semakin besar, padahal aku sekarang sedang berjuang melupakannya." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak, "Ta-tapi, tidak semua hal bisa aku pendam sendiri. Aku butuh orang lain juga untuk berbagi masalah yang tengah aku hadapi. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon bantuanmu, Kiba-_kun_. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakannya?"

Ah, Kiba mengerti. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi nasihat kepada sahabatnya yang sedang galau itu.

"Menurut gue, lo enggak harus berjuang melupakannya, Hinata. _If you love someone, fight for him, no matter how_. Dalam hal ini, lo enggak bisa terus-terusan bertahan dengan sikap tertutup dan pasif lo itu. Lo harus bergerak, Ta, bagaimanapun itu. Ajak dia ngobrol, makan bareng, apa kek? Jaman sekarang 'kan rata-rata cewek yang mulai duluan,"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak, Hinata. Semakin lo berusaha melupakannya, semakin susah. Meskipun gue tau Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang pantas buat dilupakan," canda Kiba. Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "tapi beneran, Ta! Sasuke orangnya ngebosenin parrrrah!" tambahnya.

"E-entahlah," Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tuh 'kan. Gue yakin lo masih penasaran sama Sasuke. Makanya, deketin, Ta. Gue yakin lo pasti bisa," ucap Kiba semangat, "Lebih baik menyesali hal-hal yang telah kita lakukan daripada menyesali hal-hal yang tidak kita lakukan_._"

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia merasa bersemangat untuk mengejar cintanya. Kali ini ia tidak menyesal setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Kiba. Kata-kata Kiba cukup ampuh dalam menjawab seluruh kegundahan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui dirinya.

"Te-terima kasih, Kiba-_kun_," Hinata tersenyum lembut, "a-akan aku coba,"

Kiba pun ikut tersenyum. Untuk sahabatnya ini, apa sih yang enggak?

**To Be Continued**

Kritik, saran, curhatan, pesan, kesan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul, disclaimer, rating, genre, tokoh, dan WARNING masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya. First, iya ini OOC. Iya Sasuke OOC banget T.T Maafkan saya yang kurang bisa mempertahankan ke-IC-annya, tetapi ini demi kelangsungan cerita juga. Huhu. Second, typos... :( ****Peran Kiba memang mendominasi, tetapi hal tersebut dilakukan demi kelancaran cerita, hoho.**

**Kamus kecil:**

_nine gag_: cari aja _9gag _di google :p

PES: Pro Evolution Soccer, sebuah _game_ sepak bola. Bisa dimainkan di PS atau laptop.

* * *

**-oxo-**

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih setia berdiri di depan kelas XII-C. Jantungnya berdebar padahal orang yang ditunggu-tunggu belum kunjung keluar.

'_Harus bisa, Hinata! Kau harus bisa ngomong sama dia_,' ia terus memberi semangat pda dirinya sendiri meskipun terkadang niatnya kembali menciut kala pintu tersebut terbuka.

'_Ah, bukan dia lagi,_' batinnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang keluar dari kelas tersebut bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya.

"Hinata?"

"Eh?" rasanya jantungnya hampir saja copot ketika sebuah nama menyerukan namanya, "Ki-Kiba-_kun_," Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Kiba berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari depan pintu, "Do'i masih di dalem, bentar lagi keluar," ujar Kiba seakan tahu apa yang sedang ditunggu Hinata, "sabar aja hehe,"

"I-ih a-apaan sih," wajah Hinata sukses merona merah.

"Kalem aja kali, enggak usah tegang-tegang amet," hibur Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung kepala Hinata, "inget ya kata gue? Ajak dia makan ke kantin,"

"Ta-tapi—"

Pintu kembali terbuka dan kali ini sosok bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah _stoic _itu keluar. Ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama teman-temannya. Mampus. Hinata enggak mungkin ngajak Sasuke makan ke kantin kalau ia bersama teman-temannya. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke dan kedua temannya itu akan pergi ke kantin.

"Cepet ngomong!" bisik Kiba ke Hinata.

"Ta-tapi a-ada Na-Naruto-_kun_ d-dan Sa-Sai-_kun_,"

"Babat aja! Ayo!"

"Ta-tapi—Eh?!" Hinata merasa tubuhnya terdorong sehingga ia terlempar tepat ke hadapan Sasuke.

Menyadari itu Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus seperti biasa.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_, kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?" ajak Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

Rasanya jantung Hinata sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Disentil sedikit pasti langsung ambruk. Wajahnya pun memerah sempurna.

"A-ano a-aku—"

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran pun mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya, "Hn?"

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku.. a-ano—"

Kiba yang melihat Hinata tidak kunjung berbicara juga akhirnya menghampiri Hinata, "Gini lho, Sas, Hinata mau ngajak lo makan di kantin," Kiba menatap Sai dan Naruto yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, "berdua," kode.

Seakan mengerti akan maksud Kiba, Sai dan Naruto pun mengangguk, "Oh iya! Kita 'kan harus ke klub sepak bola hari ini, jadi enggak bisa _join _ke kantin," kata Naruto ngeles.

"Gue juga ada urusan di klub seni," tambah Sai.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Dirinya merasa belum siap untuk hal ini. Lagipula, nanti dia harus ngobrol apa? Hinata 'kan _topicless _dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu suka bila diajak makan olehnya.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Kiba langsung berhambur ke arah Naruto dan Sai lalu menarik mereka untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. "Duluan ya, _bro_!" pamit Kiba. Sekilas ia menatap Hinata yang sepertinya tidak rela akan kepergian Kiba. Kiba hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspressi Hinata. '_Ganbatte, Hinata_,'

"Jadi? Kantin?" suara bariton Sasuke sukses membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i-itu te-terserah Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Ya sudah," Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebih cepat itu. Samar-samar sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

.

"Gi-gimana tadi? Su-susah enggak ulangan fisika-nya?" Hinata mulai membuka topik. Selama perjalanan ke kantin hingga mereka mulai melahap makanan masing-masing, tidak satupun kata keluar dari mulut Hinata maupun Sasuke. Tidak jarang pula Hinata menerima sorotan-sorotan tajam dari orang yang belalu-lalang—mengingat Sasuke adalah pangeran sekolah mereka. Hal tersebut membuat niat Hinata semakin ciut untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

"Hm, kau tau sendiri bagaimana Kakashi-_sensei_," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Oh.." Ok, Hinata bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

"Kelasmu belum ulangan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Banyak belajar aja," nenek-nenek juga tahu itu, Sas (;-_-)

"I-iya,"

"Belajar dari catetan," ujar Sasuke lagi, "buku paket enggak begitu ngaruh."

Catetan? Apa yang harus Hinata catat? Bagi Hinata, tulisan Kakashi-_sensei _bagaikan lukisan abstrak. Ia bingung harus mencatat apa. Jadi, jangan salahkan Hinata mengapa ia tidak pernah mengerti pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei. _Jangan pula bandingkan otaknya dengan Sasuke, karena Sasuke jeniusnya luar biasa.

"Kalau kau mau pinjam catatanku, besok aku bawain," tawar Sasuke seakan tahu isi hati Hinata.

"Ah, i-iya," entah ia harus senang atau tidak yang jelas hal ini merupakan kemajuan bagi hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun setelahnya, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

"Gimana? Sukses enggak, Ta?" tanya Kiba ke teman perjalanan pulangnya.

Sulung Hyuuga itu hanya mendengus kala mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Y-ya begitu," wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia puas atau senang.

"Kalian ngobrol apa saja?" tanya Kiba lagi lebih lanjut.

"Tidak banyak," terdengar keputusasaan di setiap kata-kata Hinata.

Kiba mendengus sebal, "'Kan udah gue bilang, Sasuke orangnya enggak asik! Lagian kalian sama-sama pendiam, ya enggak akan nyambung," ucapnya menusuk, "kalau salah satu dari kalian enggak ada yang mulai, ya enggak akan bisa,"

JLEB

Kata-kata Kiba bak belati yang menyayat-nyayat hati. Kiba benar. Benar banget malah.

"Bukannya gue mau mematahkan semangat lo atau menghancurkan harapan lo," ia mengambil jeda sejenak lalu menatap lawan bicaranya, "justru karena gue peduli sama lo, gue ngomong kaya' gini."

Peduli apanya, Kib... Hinata sekarang galaunya sampai ke langit. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata bukanlah Sakura atau Ino yang memiliki nyali yang besar. Zaman modern ini memang cewek yang memulai duluan, tetapi kalau cewek model-model Hinata? Jangan berharap Hinata memiliki nyali untuk itu.

"Jangan masukin ke hati banget, Ta. Pokoknya mulai besok lo harus mulai aktif," sambung Kiba lagi.

Entahlah, rasanya Hinata tidak memiliki semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia sedang tidak memiliki semangat.

"Eh, eneiwei busway, Sasuke ngomongnya 'aku-kamu' apa 'gue-lo'?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang kepo luar binasa.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu memerhatikan cara Sasuke berbicara—saking minimnya topik yang dibahas tadi, "Em.. Aku-kamu,"

_Twitch_. Kode, bro! K-O-D-E.

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa,"

Kiba semakin optimis akan keyakinannya bahwa Sasuke juga suka sama Hinata. Tapi... melihat wajah Sasuke yang datar-datar saja saat bertemu dengan Hinata tadi membuatnya kembali pesimis.

'_Argh! Kenapa muka lo tebel banget sih, Sas_!' umpat Kiba dalam hati.

.

Bukan Inuzuka Kiba namanya kalau mudah menyerah. Hari ini Kiba sengaja main ke rumah Sasuke untuk fudul alias mencari informasi mengenai taksirannya Sasuke. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja, tetapi melihat sikap aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini membuat Kiba bernai mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke _was falling in_ _love_~ Ampun deh, kepo banget cowok yang satu ini!

Kiba memasuki kamar Sasuke. Karena Sasuke pernah ngomong "anggep aja rumah sendiri," ketika teman-temannya berkunjung, Kiba jadi nganggep serius perkataan Sasuke dan akhirnya seenak jidat masuk-keluar rumah Sasuke—udah kaya' rumah sendiri 'kan?

"Ehem, ramen enak kaya'nya," Kiba memberi kode sembari menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur.

Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika melihat sikap Kiba yang seenaknya itu, "Lo kalo mau makan bilang," Ya, mumpung Itachi pulang lebih cepat, sayang 'kan kalau enggak dimanfaatkan dengan baik?

"Hehe," Kiba cuma bisa nyengir, "_You know me so well_,"

"Sebentar," Sasuke akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan Kiba sendiri.

'_Ok, time to move!_' Kiba mengambil _Blackberry_ si empu rumah yang tergeletak pasrah di atas kasur. Ia mulai memasukkan _password _yang membuat _Blackberry _tersebut di-_lock_.

UchihaSasuke

**Wrong Password!**

'Argh! Salah!' Kiba tidak menyerah begitu saja. Lalu ia mencoba memasuki tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ehmm..." ia berpikir sejenak.

KibaBrengsek

'_Ampe bener, gue tabok tu orang,_' umpatnya.

**Wrong Password!**

SasukeGanteng

**Wrong Password!**

Kiba hampir saja menyerah. "_Argh! Susah amet sih,_" jari-jarinya kembali mengetik di atas _keypad_.

HyuugaHinata

**Success!**

"Aha! Kebuka! Kepo ah kepo~" ujarnya semangat sambil membuka setiap aplikasi mulai dari _Blackberry Messanger_, _Twitter_, _Facebook_, _What's App, _Galeri, bahkan _notes_. Ya, siapa tahu Sasuke suka curhat di _notes_-nya. Namun, lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Kiba tidak menemukan apapun. _Blackberry _Sasuke isinya garing, asli! Yang ia temukan hanya _broadcast message_, SMS dari operator—nasib jomblo kesepian—dan galeri yang isinya tidak jauh dari foto-foto pemain bola kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hah~ gagal lagi," keluh Kiba sambil meletakkan _Blackberry _Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya.

Seandainya ia sadar, ada satu hal yang ia** lewatkan**. Para pembaca sekalian pasti tahu itu, hoho.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang sambil membawa dua _cup _ramen.

"Aduh gue kenyang, Sas, makasih lho ya," ujar Kiba tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Brengsek, gue udah bikin capek-capek," geram Sasuke kesal. Itu 'kan cuma ramen instan...

"Hahaha bercanda-bercanda," Kiba menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengambil _cup _ramen tersebut.

"Jangan makan di atas kasur," perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat pantat Kiba mendarat di atas kasur.

"Iya-iya," akhirnya Kiba duduk di kursi depan meja belajar Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke makan di atas kasur, "katanya jangan makan di atas kasur!"

"Terserah gue dong!" sahut Sasuke.

"Cih," Kiba membuang mukanya lalu menatap laptop di hadapannya, "Buka laptop lo dong,"

"_Lowbatt_,"

"Ya dicas lah!"

"Oh iya, pinter juga lo," Sasuke meletakkan _cup _ramennya di atas meja belajar lalu segera menyalakan laptopnya setelah kabel _charger-_an dicolokkan ke laptop. "Jangan buka _history_," justru dengan berkata seperti itu Kiba semakin penasaran. Tangan Kiba terlalu gatal. Ketika laptop sudah menyala, ia langsung membuka _browser _dan melihat _history_. Mumpung Sasuke lagi fokus nonton TV, Kiba mengobrak-abrik isi laptop Sasuke.

"PES 2012 di folder apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"_Games_, cari saja,"

Sebenarnya Kiba tidak berniat bermain PES, ia hanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke agar pemuda _stoic _itu tidak curiga bahwa ia sedang menelusuri segala bentuk informasi di dalam laptopnya.

Mulai dari _notepad_, _microsoft word_, _folder-folder_, semuanya dikepoin! Author sampai enggak tahan sama sifat Kiba yang satu ini. Lagi, Kiba menelusuri seluruh isi laptop Sasuke. Semua _folder_ sudah ia telusuri—yah, tidak semuanya sih, soalnya _folder_-nya kebanyakan—tinggal satu aplikasi lagi; _browser _dimana di dalamnya terdapat _history_.

Setelah membuka menu _history_, matanya mulai menelaah satu-persatu deretan riwayat situs yang pernah Sasuke kunjungi.

Facebook  
Facebook  
Facebook  
Twitter  
Twitter  
Google  
Google  
Bokep  
Bokep  
Bokep  
Bokep  
Bokep

Buset! Bokepnya banyak banget!

Bokep  
Blog—

Kedua mata coklat itu menyipit kala melihat situs yang asing baginya. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka nge-_blog_. '_Mencurigakan_,' Kiba dengan cepat langsung membuka _blog_ tersebut.

Klik!

_Behind the scene of my life_

Itu bunyi judul _blog _milik Sasuke.

Kiba menahan tawanya. Berusaha tidak membuat sang empu rumah sadar akan kegiatan 'kriminal'nya. '_Sasuke nge_-blog_? Demi apa? HAHAHAHAHA,_' Yang jelas isi _blog_ tersebut akan sangat menarik.

Kiba mulai membaca sedikit demi sedikit. Postingan yang sudah Sasuke tulis cukup banyak. Hal ini menandakan bahwa Sasuke sudah menulis _blog _cukup lama.

'_Sasuke nge-_blog_? HUAHAHAHAHAHA_,' Kiba masih tidak percaya. Ia terus tertawa dalam hati, '_Muka sangar, tapi hati melankolis ampe nulis _blog_ segala hahahaha_!' umpatnya lagi.

Kiba terus bersusah payah menahan tawanya. Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan cuek ternyata suka menulis _blog_! Bahkan isi tulisannya hampir tidak penting semua. Isinya cuma keluhan, keluhan dan, keluhan.

_Scroll scroll scroll_

Tangannya berhenti pada sebuah tulisan berjudul 'Hari ini dan Dia'

"Ahahahaha,"

Menyadari Kiba yang tiba-tiba tertawa, Sasuke langsung menatap Kiba curiga, "kenapa lo?"

"Eh?" Bodoh... "_Nine gag_," ujarnya singkat. Kiba tetap _stay cool_. Menurut Kiba, judul artikel Sasuke yang puitis-tapi-gagal ini konyol parah.

"Oh.." Sasuke kembali fokus ke acara TV yang tengah ia ikuti.

'_Ok, kita mulai_,' Kiba mulai meng-_klik _artikel itu. Ia mulai membaca kalimat demi kalimat.

Halo blog. Seperti biasa, hari ini enggak ada yang _special_. Rasanya hambar-hambar saja bagaikan biasa seperti sayur enggak pake garem (oke gue tau ini enggak lucu)—

'_Emang itu garing banget, Sas_.'

—Gue bingung mau nulis apa—

'_Ya enggak usah nulis lah!_'

—Daripada bingung, mending gue tulis tentang teman gue. Namanya Ki**Ba. Orangnya brengsek banget—

'_BRENGSEK! DIA NULIS TENTANG GUE!_' dengan bersusah payah, Kiba mencoba menahan emosinya. Lagipula, cara Sasuke menyensor nama Kiba _fail_ abis.

—Dia keponya parah. Enggak pernah mengerti privasiorang lain. Dia suka ngebajak BBM gue lagi! Asal dia tau, gara-gara dia ngebajak BBM gue, _fangirl_-_fangirl _menyebalkan itu jadi modus BBM gue gitu, sok-sok nanya maksud PM gue apa lah, ini lah, padahal jelas PM gue itu dibajak Kiba—

'_So what_? Sok banget punya banyak _fangirl_. Cih,'

—enggak cuma gue, temen-temen gue yang lain juga pernah jadi korban bajakannya. Keterlaluan! _Piracy is a crime, dude_!—

'_Jah. Makin enggak jelas ni anak_,'

—Dan kalian harus tahu, hobi ngebajaknya itu dia manfaatin buat **ngejebak** gue—

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. '_Hmm... semakin menarik_,'

—Setahu gue waktu itu dia lagi latihan buat kesenian di rumah Hinata. Gue juga lagi latihan bareng Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Kebetulan, salah satu dari temen gue itu memiliki hobi yang sama kaya' Kiba—

'_bla bla bla, kebanyakan bacot_,' Kiba nge-_scroll_ hingga ia menemukan kalimat yang lebih menarik.

—Gara-gara dibajak Naruto, Kiba langsung menuding gue kalo gue lagi suka sama orang lain dan orang itu Hinata. Jih? Asumsi asal dari mana itu? Padahal 'kan itu cuma PM yang isinya ikon peluk! Dan jelas banget itu dibajak. Lagian gue masih single kok (ehem, kode). Gue kira dia udah nyerah gitu aja, ternyata dia belum menyerah juga. Kali ini dia menggunakan modus dengan berpura-pura menjadi Hinata. Ia menggunakan _What's app _Hinata buat ngejebak gue biar gue ngaku kalo gue sebenarnya suka sama—

TAP

"_No can do_, Kiba," Sasuke memasang _evil smirk_-nya setelah menutup laptopnya paksa.

"ARGH! GUE BELUM BERES BACA!" Kiba menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hampir! Ia tadi hampir menguak rahasia Sasuke!

"Gue bilang jangan buka _history_! Dasar tukang kepo!"

"Cih. Gue ga akan nyerah!"

"_Let's see,_" Sasuke menatap Kiba remeh.

"Gue bakal cari _blog_ lo!" seru Kiba sambil menatap Sasuke marah.

"Cari aja," sahut Sasuke santai, "lagipula udah gue _private_,"

"Terus buat apa lo nulis _blog _kalo di-_private-private _juga?!" Kiba memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Aneh!

"Terserah gue dong, mau gue nulis di _blog _kek, di buku harian kek," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Nyebelin tau gak! Kasih tau gue apa susahnya sih?!"

"Udah deh, nyerah aja! Sampai kapan pun lo enggak akan tau!"

"Gue enggak akan sebarin!"

"Lo tuh cowok tukang rumpi! Gue ga akan percaya, lagipula—" tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat marah tiba-tiba melunak dan digantikan dengan raut wajah yang kecewa.

Kiba menyerngit heran, "Lagipula apa?"

"Gue mau _move on_,"

"Kenapa? Pecundang banget lo! Belum ngapa-ngapain aja udah sok-sok _move on_," tukas Kiba.

"Bukannya gitu, Kib. Tapi, _we definitely won't make it_. Itu alasan kenapa gue gak mau cerita ke siapa-siapa, soalnya kalo gue cerita ke lo atau Naruto atau siapapun, gue enggak akan bisa _move on_," terangnya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa _deja vu_ akan perkataan Sasuke. Coba kalian baca lagi _chapter _sebelumnya(?). "Gue enggak ngerti sama masalah lo, Sas. Tapi, kalo gue jadi lo, gue bakal memperjuangkan dia. Bagaimana pun hasilnya—mengecewakan atau tidak—setidaknya gue udah berusaha, Sas. Sebab, hanya lewat perjuangan itu gue bisa nunjukin ke dia kalo gue sayang sama 'dia'."

Sasuke tertegun mendenger perkataan Kiba. Entah kesambet setan atau apa tiba-tiba Kiba jadi berkata bijak seperti ini. Sasuke sukses dibikin galau.

"Coba lu pikirin lagi baik-baik," sambung Kiba lagi. Sasuke tidak memberi respons—ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ah, siapa peduli. Yang jelas, saat ini Kiba sudah lelah untuk beradu mulut dengan bungsu Uchiha yang satu itu. Sebaiknya ia bahas mengenai masalah ini di lain waktu.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata menanggapi serius perkataan Sasuke. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dikumpulkannya, ia menghampiri kelas Sasuke. Saat itu kelas masih agak ramai, beruntung orang-orang tidak begitu memerhatikan kehadirannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," suara Hinata sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari buku kimianya. Beruntung sekali, Sasuke sedang tidak bersama teman-temannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?"

Hinata sedikit kecewa akan perkataan Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda berambut raven itu sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa ia akan meminjamkan catatan fisikanya ke Hinata.

"Ah, a-ano, a-aku mau me-meminjam catatan fisika mi-milik Sa-Sasuke-kun," terang Hinata dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. '_Catatan, fisika? Sial! Gue lupa!_' umpatnya. "_Sorry_, aku enggak bawa," ujarnya datar tanpa rasa menyesal sama sekali. Hal itu justru membuat Hinata semakin kecewa._  
_

"O-oh, be-begitu, ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu a-aku pinjam dari Shi-Shino-_kun _saja," ucapnya tak bersemangat.

"Hn," hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku permisi," pamit Hinata lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Sepertinya aku memang tidak akan bisa,' semangatnya semakin pudar seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang lama kelamaan hilang di balik pintu.

"_Gue enggak ngerti sama masalah lo, Sas. Tapi, kalo gue jadi lo, gue bakal memperjuangkan dia. Bagaimana pun hasilnya—mengecewakan atau tidak—setidaknya gue udah berusaha, Sas. Sebab, hanya lewat perjuangan itu gue bisa nunjukin ke dia kalo gue sayang sama 'dia'._"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Kiba terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Apa ia baru saja melepas kesempatan emas yang seharusnya ia manfaatkan dengan baik?

Setelah menghela nafas, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, dan benar perkiraannya, gadis berambut indigo itu belum pergi terlalu jauh.

"Hinata!" serunya sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kau ke rumahku?" tawarnya _to the point_. "Anggap saja ini permintaan maaf dariku karena lupa menepati janjiku,"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menolak dengan halus. Ia tidak enak jika harus merepotkan orang lain, apalagi Sasuke...

"Lagipula aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Jadi, aku bisa sekalian mengajarimu,"tambahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdegup lebih cepat. Jika saja Hinata menyadari semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke... "Bagaimana?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Fisika bukan lah keahliannya, dan ia tidak mau melihat lagi nilai yang pas-pasan di rapotnya. "Ah begitu," setelah berpikir dengan mantap, seulas senyuman terlukis di bibirnya, "baiklah,"

"Kutunggu sepulah sekolah nanti di gerbang sekolah,"

"O-ok, gerbang sekolah,"

Setelah berpamitan, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Saking tipisnya, mungkin hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah ini, Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada musuh bubuyutannya, Kiba.

**To Be Countinued/The End?**

**Balas review:**

-Mamoka: enggak janji kalo di sini banyak romancenya, genre-nya aja udah frienship&humor.

-Hime no rika: aku kuper kok #plak wani piro?

-n: hehe udah dijelasin kan kalo Sasuke tau Kiba lagi di rumah Hinata, dia juga sadar kalo _twitter _Hinata dibajak hehe. Siapa lagi yg suka bajak selain Kiba? (author juga hobi sih bajak BB temen hehe)

Ya, jadi sudah tahu 'kan gimana perasaan Sasuke?

Dan ini friendship/humor jadi _less romance. _Yang mengharapkan porsi _romance _SasuHina, maaf banget ya #plak. Gimana? Lanjut apa enggak? Hoho.

**Thanks to:**

Guest, KumbangBimbang, Mont Fleuri, Kie2Kei, demikooo, Minji-d'BlackJack, Moofstar, Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Indigo Mitha-chan, Anne Garbo, Mamoka, Suzu Aizawa, Lenacchi, Freeya Lawliet, opin-chan, Lily Purple Lily, Ichi no Ai, eurekabigail, ulva-chan, NataUzumaki, Mayu Arihyoshi, Hime no Arika, Mlle. Kagamine Neko, Kazuko Nozomi, dan n.

Kritik, saran, curhatan, pesan, kesan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul, disclaimer, rating, genre, tokoh, dan WARNING masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya. First, iya ini OOC. Iya Sasuke OOC banget T.T Maafkan saya yang kurang bisa mempertahankan ke-IC-annya, tetapi ini demi kelangsungan cerita juga. Huhu. Second, typos... :(**

**Oke, lama-lama Kiba saya jadiin juga sama Sasuke karena lagi-lagi lebih banyak interaksi Kiba-Sasuke. Sumimasen, ini demi kelangsungan cerita :p next chap (possibly the last chapter) saya akan paparkan interaksi Sasuke-Hinata lebih banyak dan romance-nya (semoga). Hoho.**

**Well, enjoy~**

* * *

**-xox-**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah. Ya, setidaknya itu menurut pemuda bersurai raven dan bertubuh tinggi itu. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke tembok dekat gerbang sekolah, sedangkan kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Raut wajah dingin dan cueknya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Beribu pikiran menggeluti otaknya.

Panik.

Sebenarnya ia sedang panik, tetapi karena ia memiliki kulit setebal kulit badak, ia bisa menutupi semua rasa gelisah yang sedang menghantuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang bikin dia panik?

Ah ya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

'_Duh, Hinata mau ke rumah gue. Duh, gimana kalo anak-anak curiga pas ngeliat Hinata ke rumah gue? Gimana kalo Hinata enggak suka sama rumah gue? Gimana kalo nanti gue enggak bisa ngajarin dia Fisika saking gugupnya? Gimana kalo nanti Itachi ternyata ada di rumah? Gimana nanti kalo temen-temennya Itachi ada di rumah gue? Gimana—_' dan sekelebat pemikiran negatif lainnya berputar di benaknya.

"Woy, Sasuke!" sebuah panggilan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda dengan kedua tato merah di pipinya itu tengah berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Gue galau nih!"

Sasuke mendesah, "Galau kenapa?" tanyanya jutek.

"Gak usah galak banget kenapa," protes Kiba, "besok gue ulangan fisika, tapi Shino enggak bisa ngajarin gue soalnya dia mau ngurusin klub serangga enggak jelas itu," curahnya, "Shikamaru juga enggak bisa, dia ada urusan penting katanya," kode, "gue bingung harus belajar ama siapa. Gue capek bikin kakak dan nyokap gue kecewa sama nilai fisika gue yang pas-pasan melulu padahal mereka kerja mati-matian buat biayain sekolah gue," tiba-tiba wajah Kiba menjadi melankolis.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lo takut laptop lu disita," ralat Sasuke.

"HUEEEE IYA GUE GAK MAU LAPTOP GUE DISITA! PLIS AJARIN GUE!" Kiba langsung merengek sembari memeluk kaki Sasuke, "PLIS AJARIN GUE! _YOU MY ONLY HOPE_!" rengeknya lagi.

"_Sorry_, gue enggak bisa," tolak Sasuke langsung. Sebenarnya tidak masalah baginya untuk mengajari Kiba meskipun terkadang Kiba agak menyebalkan. Pernah suatu hari, Kiba minta diajari oleh Sasuke. Akan tetapi, sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Kiba malah bermain dengan PS atau laptop milik Sasuke.

Dalam kasus ini, ia menolak permintaan Kiba karena alasan yang berbeda. Hari ini ia sudah janji dengan Hinata untuk belajar bareng. Belajar bareng artinya _no outsider_! Enggak boleh ada pengganggu! Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mendekati Hinata. Ia tidak mau momen-yang-seharusnya-bersejarah itu dirusak begitu saja oleh kehadiran si tukang kepo alias Kiba! Lagipula, jika Kiba ikut, ia pasti curiga terhadapnya dan, _busted_! Terkuak sudah rahasia Sasuke yang sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa?! Lo gak sayang sama gue?"

"Enggak,"

"Lo tega ama gue? Gue enggak bisa hidup tanpa laptop—"

"Bukan urusan gue,"

"—ataupun PS, dan PSP gue yang udah disita dari kemaren!"

"Sabar ya,"

"Dan sekarang kalo nilai gue jelek lagi, laptop gue disita! Minggu depan gue yakin HP gue disita, lama-lama baju gue disita, Sas! Lu mau ngeliat gue _naked _ke sekolah?!" jeritnya frustasi.

"Lu bisa belajar sendiri, Kib," tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Lu ada urusan apa, sih? Ampe tega gak mau ajarin gue! Biasanya juga lu mau-mau aja ngajarin gue! Gue janji, Sas, sekarang gue bakal belajar seri—"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," suara lembut itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan Sasuke. Sasuke panik, Kiba bingung, "Kiba-_kun_,"

"Ne? Hinata?" Kiba mengerutkan dahinya, heran akan kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba, "Ada apa?"

Sontak wajah Hinata merona ketika Kiba menanyakan maksud kedatangannya. Tentu saja maksud kedatangan Hinata karena ia ingin belajar bersama dengan Sasuke—mengingat janji Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Ia malu untuk mengatakannya kepada Kiba. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak mungkin mengelak. Ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kiba.

Di lain sisi, Hinata ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke mengalami kemajuan yang cukup baik.

"A-ano, a-aku ada janji dengan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ untuk belajar fisika," dengan segenap keberanian Hinata menjelaskan. "Ki-Kiba-_kun_ ma-mau ikut?"

Sasuke yang notabene selalu _stay cool_, dalam situasi ini, tidak. Ia panik. Ia baru saja menolak permintaan Kiba, dan Hinata kini datang dan menceritakan maksud kedatangannya yang tidak biasa. Sejak kapan Sasuke mau ngajarin cewek? Puhlease, deh~

Kiba diam sejenak. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' seakan telah mengerti alasan Sasuke menolak permintaannya, "Oh, begitu," sebuah senyum licik muncul di bibirnya, "Ah, tidak perlu, Hinata. _Aku bisa belajar sendiri_," kini ia menatap Sasuke dan entah mengapa tatapan Kiba sukses membuat bulu kuduknya naik.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. '_Sial_,' umpatnya. '_Mati gue!_'

"Kau ya-yakin, Ki-Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya, kau tenang saja," Kiba semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan entah mengapa senyuman itu merupakan sebuah ancaman bagi Sasuke, "aku akan belajar bersama Naruto dan Sai saja. Mungkin nanti kami akan bermain, atau... berbagi cerita yang menarik—"

"OKE! LU BOLEH IKUT!" jerit Sasuke kesal.

Hinata tersontak kaget ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang penuh amarah—entah apa alasannya—sedangkan Kiba berjingkrak girang.

"YES!"

.

Sasuke memang tidak menyukai sikap Kiba yang tidak serius. Seringkali Kiba datang ke rumahnya, ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengajari pelajaran yang tidak dimengertinya, tetapi ujung-ujungnya Kiba malah main.

Namun khusus hari ini, Sasuke lebih suka melihat sikap Kiba yang menjengkelkan itu dibandingkan dengan sikapnya hari ini...

Entah kesambet setan apa, Kiba masih betah duduk di depan meja. Biasanya enggak sampai lima belas menit, Kiba sudah keluyuran entah ke depan TV atau laptop. Hari ini, sudah sejam berlalu tetapi Kiba masih betah duduk di depan meja. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memperlihatkan senyuman yang semakin lama semakin lebar.

'_Kiba brengsek, Kiba kampret, Kiba shjashdkjhdkjashd_—' Sasuke terus melantunkan pujian—atau makian—di benaknya. Ia benci tatapan Kiba yang seolah-olah menatapnya dengan tatapan-HA!-_busted_.

Hinata masih saja bingung akan sikap Sasuke sepertinya terlihat jengkel sekali akan kehadiran Kiba di sisinya.

"Terus, yang nomer ini gimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kiba berkata dengan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

Sasuke mengambil nafasnya, lalu membuang emosinya. Andaikan Hinata tidak berada di sini, Sasuke akan memakan Kiba hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Sasuke mengambil pensil yang digenggam Kiba kasar lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa rumus di atas kertas, "Yang ini caranya begini—" ia mulai menjelaskan rumus fisika tersebut dengan nada seketus mungkin. Setelah menyelesaikan coretannya, ia menyodorkan kertas berisi coretan itu ke hadapan Kiba. "Nih!"

Kiba menerimanya lalu sedetik kemudian ia menahan tawa karena di bawah coretan rumus tersebut tertera tulisan 'FCK YOU KIBA'.

Kiba mengangguk, seolah-olah mengerti akan penjelasan Sasuke barusan, "Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti!" ujarnya girang. Ia senang bukan karena rumus fisika yang akhirnya ia mengerti, tetapi ia senang karena ia berhasil menguak perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. _Well_, Sasuke tidak mengucapkannya secara langsung, tetapi sikapnya yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke, _fix_, naksir sama Hinata. Dan kali ini, Sasuke tidak dapat mengelak. Kiba punya cukup bukti. Hoho.

"Gue udahan, ah, belajarnya! Gue mau nonton TV ya, Sas," tanpa disetujui oleh si empu rumah pun Kiba langsung ngacir ke sofa dan menyalakan TV—meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua.

Kiba tersadar. Sebaiknya, ia tidak merusak kesempatan Sasuke untuk lebih mendekati Hinata.

Setelah Kiba—yang nampaknya telah—fokus di depan TV, Hinata mulai membuka suaranya, "A-ano Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau ti-tidak apa? Se-sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan Ki-Kiba-_kun_,"

'_BANGET_!' jeritnya dalam hati. Sasuke menatap bola mata _amethyst _itu. Ia menangkap sorot mata khawatir serta tidak enak dari kedua bola mata Hinata. Memang, Hinata merasa tidak enak karena sejak tadi Sasuke tampak jengkel. Seharusnya Hinata tidak mengajak Kiba untuk belajar bersamanya.

Untungnya Sasuke cukup dewasa dan mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, Kiba adalah Sahabat Hinata. "Tidak apa," ujarnya datar.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan.

"Hn,"

"_Go-gomen_ ka-kalu kau tidak suka akan kehadiran Ki-Kiba. A-aku hanya tidak mau nilainya jatuh lagi," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram roknya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Sudahlah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Kiba. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini, dan kau akan kumaafkan jika kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai di atas 8 besok," tegas Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kiba lagi.

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap wajah _stoic _Sasuke. Entah megapa, sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir mungilnya, "Ha-Hai!" serunya semangat.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka.

.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-_kun_," pamit Hinata di ambang pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat tetapi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ya, ia merasa bangga karena akhirnya Hinata dapat memahami apa yang ia ajarkan. Walaupun butuh waktu hingga berjam-jam untuk membahas satu materi.

Setelah menghilang dari balik pintu, Sasuke melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu di mana ia dan Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar. Kiba pun masih fokus di depan TV padahal sudah tiga jam berlalu.

"Di rumah lo enggak ada TV apa? Daritadi lu tuh—"

"Ssst!" sahut Kiba setelah menempelkan satu telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Ia nampak serius sekali sampai-sampai tidak mau diganggu.

Setelah melihat apa yang sedang disaksikannya, Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Cih, sinetron,"

"Diem! Lagi seru!" dan Kiba sedang tidak bercanda. Ia memang menyukai acara televisi ber-_genre _drama.

Hening.

Mestinya Sasuke masih ngambek sama Kiba, tetapi entah mengapa ia malah pengen curhat sama Kiba(?).

Sasuke mengambil posisi di sebelah Kiba lalu mengikuti langkah Kiba menyaksika sinetron, "Kib,"

"Hm?"

"Soal yang tadi. Lo enggak usah kasih tau siapa-siapa, ya?"

Perhatian Kiba teralihkan. Ia menatap Sasuke heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ya, lu enggak mau 'kan sekolah gempar? Apalagi cewek-ceweknya," terang Sasuke.

"Jih? Pede banget lu, Sas!"

"Bukan hanya itu, Kib," lanjut Sasuke lagi, "gue enggak mau gegabah. Selama _dia_ belum jadi _milik_ gue. Gue enggak mau orang-orang tahu dulu sebelum waktunya," jelasnya.

Mulut Kiba membentuk huruf 'O' seakan mengerti akan maksud Sasuke. "Lagipula, gimana kalau Hinata sebenarnya enggak suka sama gue? Gimana kalau ternyata dia lagi naksir sama cowok lain?" sambung Sasule lagi. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di nada bicaranya.

Ingin Kiba membantah perkataan Sasuke dan menjelaskan perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya, akan tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia mau Sasuke berjuang terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin melihat usaha Sasuke jika Sasuke benar-benar serius ingin memenangkan hati Hinata—yang sebenarnya tanpa Sasuke ketahui, hati Hinata sudah seutuhnya miliknya.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Lo coba saja dulu. Anggap saja Hinata itu adalah sebuah undian. Kalau dapet? Syukurlah. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau bisa mencobanya lagi, atau lo bisa mencoba undian-undian yang lain," seperti biasa, meskipun Kiba terkadang begitu menyebalkan, tetapi cowok itu bisa berkata bijak juga.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Ya, mungkin lo benar."

"Dan kalau lo bisa mendapatkan_nya_, gue bakal jadi orang paling bahagia setelah lo berdua!" seru Kiba girang sambil memamerkan senyum pepsodennya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa lu antusias banget sama urusan gue yang satu ini?" Ya, sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum paham alasan Kiba yang sangat amat teramat kepo akan urusan asmaranya ini. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Kiba begitu antusias akan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Soalnya Hinata sahabat gue," ujarnya, "dan gue enggak mau dia jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Jadi lu percayain Hinata sama gue? Lu pikir gue orang yang baik, gitu?"

"_No! You're the worst!_" bantah Kiba, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa, "hahaha bercanda, Sas!"

"Cih,"

"Yah... Kenapa ya? Soalnya, gue tau lu orangnya kaya' gimana," sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya, "_Thanks_,"

"_For_?"

"_Your trust_,"

"Hehe, _no prob, sis_!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke keras dan sukses membuat Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, lu beneran naksir Hinata? Ciyuus mi apa?!"

"Ck! Gue enggak perlu mengatakannya lagi, 'kan?" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Kenapa, sih? Kiba masih belum percaya juga? Hhh.

"YES! TEORI GUE BENER! YUHU~" Kiba bersorak kegirangan sambil meninjukan tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi inget, jangan bilang siapa-siapa," tegas Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada yang serius. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau orang-orang tahu akan perasaannya, sebelum Hinata mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah! Gue bakal tutup mulut gue. Lagipula ini 'kan buat kebaikan kalian juga, hehe."

Ternyata, Kiba tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Sasuke sedang duduk di atap sekolah bersama rekannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bola mata _emerald_. Bukan teman dekatnya, sih, hanya saja ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Gaara saat di koridor sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke membuka suaranya, "Tadi lo bilang apa?"

"Tadi gue bilang, apa bener lu suka sama Hyuuga Hinata? Soalnya, hampir satu sekolah heboh sama gosip itu. Jadi gue mau mastiin aja,"

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas—menatap hamparan langit yang dihiasi kapas-kapas putih.

"Lo tau darimana?"

"Dari Temari-_neesan_,"

Angin berhembus, menerpa kulit pipi putihnya.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang sebelum ia berkata,

"KIBA BRENGSEK!"

Oh, itu teriak ya, namanya?

_Well_, kita lihat saja lanjutannya nanti.

.

Kesimpulan:

Kiba tidak seburuk yang Sasuke bayangkan, tetapi LEBIH BURUK dari yang ia bayangkan!

**To Be Continued**

Kritik, saran, curhatan, pesan, kesan?


End file.
